In the manufacture of cans for use as containers, such as beverage containers and particularly when the cans are formed from aluminum, it is most desirable to keep the thickness of the material in the can body to an absolute minimum. A problem that is associated with this is that the open can end is not strong enough so that it can be damaged during the manufacturing filling and sealing operations. Accordingly, it is conventional to provide a neck adjacent to the open end of the can body for strengthening purposes and a flange for cooperation with a can lid in the sealing operation.